


Christmas Cookies

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm having too much fun with these tags, Lotura Secret Santa 2018, Lotura happened in season 8, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Screw Season 8, The biggest middle finger at DreamWorks for season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Hunk proposes to his girlfriend during Christmas. Nothing says "I love you" like baking Christmas cookies with your significant other! Especially if you are Hunk.For the Lotura Discord Secret Santa 2018





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarCookieChu of Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StarCookieChu+of+Tumblr).



> So at the Lotura Discord we did a secret santa and I was given StarCookieChu of Tumblr. I hope you like it! Merry Christmas

Christmas time. Awwww. What a wonderful time to be alive. Eggnog, Christmas carols, ice skating, Hallmark movies that are cheesy and predictable but still good, you name it and Christmas has it! The time to be with family. Generous gift giving. And the food! Oh don’t get me started on the food or we will be here for hours.

In case you didn’t already know I’m Hunk. Yellow Paladin of Voltron. Lance’s best friend. Galaxy Garrison mechanic and chef. Now that is out of the way I want to direct your attention over to that beautiful girl in the kitchen. That there is the most important person in my life. That is Star and she is a wonderful girlfriend. Hopefully that will change soon. Lance is so not helping me with that. I love the guy but he would totally ruin my perfect proposal plan.

You heard right! Yours truly will hopefully be engaged soon! So the plan is to bake Christmas cookies together and watch really sappy Hallmark Christmas movies together. So when we are on our third Hallmark movie and the guy proposes to the girl I’m going to get down on one knee as well.

Okay I got to be real with you. I’m not really Hunk. Well I mean I am but more along the lines of his subconscious. That’s right. I’m his Jiminy Cricket. The little angel, or devil, whatever you prefer, on his shoulder whispering in his ear.

Except here is the kicker. Hunk doesn’t know that he is going to propose to his girlfriend today. Yeah sure he has been thinking about it but why wait? The early bird gets the worm! So without further ado let’s get this Christmas show on the road!

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a second chapter because the flow didn't feel right. Or rather I thought it was tacky going from first person to third person writing in the same chapter.
> 
> Like the procrastinator I am I do not have the second chapter written yet. Since tomorrow is Christmas I plan to spend it with family. I will have chapter 2 written and posted on December 26th.


End file.
